


Kakavege Week Mad Libs

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Mad Libs, kakavege, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Kakavege Week 9 Day Prompt Fusion MemoriesLiterally I made a Mad Libs for Kakavege Week.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Fill in the blanks

**Author's Note:**

> You guys!!!!!! I couldn’t help myself 😭😭😭

Do y’all know how this works? It’s pretty simple. Stick to this page and either using a piece of paper/pen, notes on your phone/laptop, or even just the comment box, pick the words to fill in the blanks for the story on the next page.

Here they are in order:

A Place

An Emotion

3 Fictional Characters

A Villain

A Verb

An Adjective ending in -ly

An Adjective

An Interjection

An Emotion

A Body Part

A Term of Endearment

A Body Part (plural)

An Adjective

A Verb ending in -ing

Hope you guys have fun playing along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to post your answers on the next page


	2. Mad Lib

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please post what you got in the comments, so we can all have a good laugh! If you’re cool with it, i’m going to post them to tumblr.
> 
> https://baby-buu-buu.tumblr.com/post/621413125110054912/kakavege-week-mad-libs-chapter-1-babybuu


End file.
